The Egg Assignment
by Berekka
Summary: Hermione is in her 6th year, and this year the students must take a new course: Future Living. And with it comes the Egg Assignment... DMHG possibly HPGW
1. Future Living Class

Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, I wish they were mine… but the characters, the terms, basically everything but the idea and the people you don't recognize belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Foreword:**

Harry, Hermione, Ron and the others are in their 6th year at Hogwarts. This story is based on an assignment they do in Future Living class. Future Living is a mandatory class for all sixth-year students. It is a branch of Muggle Studies, but is also applicable to the adult lives of witches and wizards. As the name clearly states, its use is to teach young witches and wizards about adult life. To promote "inter-house unity", each class includes students from all four houses, instead of two. This story is a Draco/Hermione romance, coming from both of their viewpoints. The diary entries are Hermione's, the journal notes are Draco's.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, my life officially ended. I tried talking to McGonagall about it, but seeing as I am a prefect and I have to promote inter-house unity (and because I wouldn't pass my year), she won't change it. I can't believe it. I thought that this class would be easy, seeing as I've lived as a Muggle for my whole life, babysitting to earn extra money, fantasizing about my adult life, especially my marriage… but Future Living class turned out to be way different than I thought…_

Rrrring!

"C'mon, 'Mione, we'll be late!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, try to remember… who needed that 6th bowl of Chudley Cannon Crunchies?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron grinned, blushing.

They ran into the classrooms just as the final bell rang.

"Welcome to your first Future Living class. I, as you know, am Professor McGonagall. I'd also like to introduce you to a new face at Hogwarts. My assistant…" she gestured towards a younger woman sitting in the corner of the classroom. "…Is Ms. Ludney."

Ms. Ludney was a thirty-ish woman, but was obviously trying to look younger. Her face was masked beneath a thick coat of make-up. Her brown hair was streaked with blonde, and it was painstakingly put up into the latest "fashion", a bun with hair sticking straight out at different angles. She cleared her throat and stood up.

"Welcome to this class, students! I hope to be getting to know you all personally as the year goes on!" Ms. Ludney spoke in a high-pitched voice. "The first activity we are going to be doing in this class is what we are going to call the Egg Assignment."

"Pardon?" Draco Malfoy choked back laughter. "Are we at Hogwarts? Or some Muggle farming school?"

"It's not what you think. Many Muggle schools do this activity as well, to introduce young adults to adult life. It involves you 'marrying' someone, and carrying around a 'child'. This child will actually be an egg. You will make a 'home' for it, and take it around to your classes. During this class, you will have to talk with your spouse and organize your life. Bills, taxes, jobs, that sort of thing. It will also give you an interesting look into Muggle life. It may seem non-applicable in the wizarding world, but you will find some of these skills helpful. So, any questions?"

"Yes." Draco said with a sneer. "Can we skip this class?"

"Now, Mr. …" Ms. Ludney quickly looked at her seating plan. "...Longbottom."

"Don't insult me!" Draco said, giving Neville a cold stare. "I'm a Malfoy, not some Muggle-loving filth!"

"Come come, Mr. Malfoy. This class is trying to bring you closer to one another, not making you enemies!"

"Too late for that." Ron said under his breath. He shot Draco a look that clearly said "Watch it!"

"All right everyone. That is enough!" Professor McGonagall strode back to the front of the classroom. "You are all going to sit quietly for the rest of the class. This is a class for mature young adults, not bickering schoolchildren! Let's hope that in the future you can all act your age. Next class you will get to draw names to see who will be your 'spouse'. But for now, let's see how quiet you can be."

_Well Diary, that's how it all started. If only I had known what was coming…_

A/N: Re-doing this story!To see the old one (don't know why you would want to) look up the pen name Berekka van Googlesmith.I haven't written in a while, but I miss it and am now going to restart. CC is welcome.


	2. Picking Partners

Disclaimer: Again, (almost) everything is JK Rowling's.

_Dear Diary,_

_Now, where was I? Right… McGonagall wouldn't let me switch partners. Did I mention who my partner was? Just so happens that I picked Draco Malfoy, my worst enemy, out of the hat. Now, it normally wouldn't be all that bad (maybe). But this wasn't normal. This was the Egg Assignment. Possibly the most inhumane punishment ever wrought out on students. And yet, to some, it was a joyful activity to do for 70 minutes each day. But that all depended on your partner. I mean, if you got matched with your boyfriend, it could be sheer bliss! But with your nemesis, it was sheer torture. And of course, McGonagall knew this. But rules were rules. And besides… this was supposed to be a "challenge". Personally, I can't see what is so hard about carting around an egg for a while. At least, it didn't seem too difficult when they told us about it…_

Hermione slid into her seat just as the bell rang, marking the start of Future Living class.

"Hermione, where were you?" Harry whispered as she pulled her books out.

"I was in the library." She whispered back.

"Need you ask?" snorted Ron.

"All right class! Settle down." McGonagall marched into the room, followed closely by Ms. Ludney, who was decked out in bright fuchsia robes and was tightly clutching a large turquoise hat.

"Ooh, Professor!" Lavender Brown was jumping up and down in her seat. "Professor, are we going to draw the names now?"

"Well…" began Professor McGonagall.

"Why, yes, Lavender!" Ms. Ludney interrupted. "We are! Are you all excited?"

There were a few murmurs and groans, but most of the students were genuinely interested. However, there was always an exception.

"Oh, goody." Malfoy rolled his eyes and spoke with heavy sarcasm. "This is just what we've all been waiting for. Please, Ms. Ludney!" He began to speak in a high-pitched whine. "Please, can I go with Longbottom? I've always wanted to be his partner!" He snickered and gave Crabbe and Goyle hi-fives.

"Oh, very funny Malfoy." Hermione spoke his name as if he were an "it".

"The Mudblood speaks!" Draco sneered at her. "Just shut up, Granger. The whole class will thank you for that."

"Students!" Ms. Ludney's eyes were wide in shock. "We must promote unity between the houses, not build brick walls of cruel words! Come now, be kind towards one another."

"Shall we get back on track?" McGonagall had obviously had enough of Ms. Ludney already. "I've put the names of all the boys in the class in this hat." She gestured towards the turquoise object in Ms. Ludney's clutches. "So will the girls all line up please, and pick the name of one of the boys in this class. All right, quickly line up now."

Hermione shot Harry and Ron a nervous look, and followed Parvati Patil into the line of girls.

Professor McGonagall held out the hat, and one by one the girls reached in their hands and pulled out a slip of paper. After they were all seated, McGonagall returned the hat to Ms. Ludney, who immediately jammed it on her head and batted her eyelashes at the class.

"For the last few minutes of class, I want you to find your partner and discuss what you want your lives to be like, what jobs you want to have, that sort of thing. Please try to keep quiet!" McGonagall raised her voice to talk over the students, who were already talking amongst themselves.

Hermione remained in her desk, and risked her first glance at the paper. Written on it in green ink was the name _Draco Malfoy_.

"Nooooo!" Hermione moaned and buried her head in her hands. This wasn't just a bad dream, it was a nightmare!

After class was over, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out to Hagrid's together.

"Who'd you get, Harry?" Ron asked. "I got Parvati." He looked rather pleased with himself.

"I got Cho Chang." Harry was elated. He glanced over at Hermione, and was shocked to see she was white as a ghost.

"What's up, Hermione?" Ron asked. "You look like you just saw a dementor!"

"It's worse than that." Hermione shook her head. "My partner for the Egg Assignment is Draco Malfoy!"

_That day was the beginning of what seemed to be my never-ending torture. Next class, we would get our egg. I hoped that Draco and I would be able to be civilized towards each other, but obviously he had something else in mind._

A/N: Well, I'm feeling good about this. I'm pleased with this chapter, look for more to come! Please review, I want to know what you think!


	3. The Eggs

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, the genius that she is, owns HP and all the characters (besides Ms. Ludney) places, etc.

_Journal Notes:_

_Note #1: I hate Granger_

_Note#2: I hate Future Living_

_Note#3: I hate Ludney_

_Note#4: I hate Muggles_

_(This has been a look into the charming life of Draco Malfoy, Muggle-hater)_

_Don't worry, journal. There is actually a point to this seemingly-useless entry: I hate Granger. We're in Future Living together, and I was selected to be her "husband" for a cruel and unusual class project known as the Egg Assignment. I am a Malfoy, a Muggle-hater, and here I am stuck with Granger shudder for a partner! A SPOUSE! This is an injustice!_

"Mr. Malfoy, you are five minutes late. Explain yourself." Professor McGonagall glared at Draco with her cold and calculating eyes.

"Terribly sorry, Professor." Draco drawled as he sauntered in. "I was… busy." He sat down next to Crabbe and Goyle and smirked.

"Five points from Slytherin, then. I won't have tardiness in my class!"

"Now that everyone's here," Ms. Ludney began, "We will be handing out the eggs. But first I'd like to introduce a new seating plan." She tapped the blackboard with her wand and a map of the classroom appeared, with names at each desk. "You will be sitting next to your partners from now on, just to make things that much easier." She beamed at the class. "Ok everyone. Please find your correct seat!"

Malfoy turned to Hermione and gave her a cruel stare. "Great." He said to Crabbe and Goyle. "Now the fun's really beginning – I get to sit next to the Mudblood and have to tolerate her jumping up and down every two seconds to answer a question!"

"But… Malfoy," Crabbe begun confusedly. "You just said… fun… I thought you didn't like…"

"You THOUGHT?" Draco's eyes opened wide in mock astonishment. "You, Vincent Crabbe, actually had a thought? My, my! Isn't that something? Of course I don't like her you butthead I was being sarcastic!"

"Come on, hurry up!" McGonagall called. "This shouldn't take all class!"

"I wish it would!" Hermione mumbled as Draco came to sit beside her.

"What's that, Mudblood?" Draco sneered at her. "Was that a snide remark? How dare you even talk to me!"

Hermione fixed her eyes on Ms. Ludney in reply. She stood at the head of the class with an enormous basket of eggs in her hands.

"All right everyone! This is the moment I know you've all been waiting for! Now you are all going to receive your first child! I know this is a very exciting moment for you all, but please handle your new children with care. They are easily breakable."

"Duh!" Draco muttered under his breath. "Just get on with it, woman!"

"Now, I want you all to see these not as eggs, but as your children. Can you all do that?"

"Yes, teacher." Malfoy said in a pre-school voice.

"Malfoy, stop making rude comments! You're distracting me. I want to know what they're saying, so we can at least get a passing grade."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss Know-it-all." Draco shook his head. "Honestly, how can a Mudblood be so stuck-up?"

"You want a stuck-up? Try looking in the mirror!" Hermione said, eyes narrowed. "And don't call me Miss Know-it-all!"

"Ooh, I'm sooo scared!" Draco fluttered his eyelashes in a very good imitation of Ms. Ludney. "Just go up and get the stupid egg!"

The other groups were already going up to get their "children", so Hermione followed suit. As she made her way back to the front, Draco was already thinking of all the fun things he could do with their "child". It was a breakable egg, after all…

"You know, maybe having a kid won't be so bad after all." He mused.

"That's the spirit, Mr. Malfoy!" Ms. Ludney was roaming around the classroom, checking up on each of the pairs.

Draco rolled his eyes and drummed his fingers on his desk. His eyes wandered around the classroom, looking at other pairs. There was Potter and Chang, working with their heads close together. As Draco watched, Cho laughed at something Harry said. They looked genuinely happy to be together. He wondered if his parents had been happy around each other. They certainly weren't now…

"Draco…" Hermione sat back down. "I got our… What are you staring at?"

"Hmm?" Draco snapped out of his reverie. "Nothing. What took you so long anyways?"

"Hey, I didn't see you getting off your…" Hermione broke off and looked away.

"Aww, is the Mudblood too goody-two-shoes to insult the evil Slytherin boy?" Draco mocked her.

"Malfoy! Granger! Get back to your project. You need a name for your egg by next class, and two lengths of parchment on how you met your spouse." McGonagall wrote the homework down on the blackboard.

"Thanks a lot, Granger. As if I don't have enough homework as it is!" Draco glared at her.

"Well, if you would actually concentrate on our project and our baby…" She sighed, frustrated at his lack of concentration.

"All right, Mudblood. Let's think of a name for our little 'bundle of joy'." He snorted. "What do you think of 'Salazar'? Or perhaps 'Lucius'? After my dad?"

"Not on your life!" Hermione exclaimed. "We are NOT going to name our baby anything cruel or unusual. Before we decide a name, maybe we should choose if it's a boy or a girl."

"Boy." Said Draco simply.

"Girl." Hermione countered. "I'll rock-paper-scissors you."

"You'll WHAT?" Draco looked horrified. "What's that? Some Muggle form of torture??"

"Oh, never mind." Hermione sighed. "Let's flip a Galleon then."

Draco took out a coin and flipped it. "Goblin or Fudge?"

"Mmm… goblin." chose Hermione. "That it's a girl."

"Haha!" Draco gave a shout of laughter. "It's Fudge! It's a boy, I win!"

"Big deal." snorted Hermione. "Let's decide on a name."

A/N: What do you think the name should be? Review and tell me! (Remember it's a boy.) I like this chappie, some nice catfights (ya sometimes Draco can act like a girl):D Ya hopefully tonite I can get this story on the internet, mine's down right now :(


	4. A Rose by Any Other Name

**Disclaimer: All brilliant characters are thought up by Ms. Rowling, all rather mediocre ones are by me :)**

**A/N: Thanks to Lady Edelweiss, AraelMoonchild, Shatterglass, Mio Granger, and Daunting Darkness for the lovely reviews! Sorry it's taken so long to update, but I just had exams and things were pretty stressful.**

_Dear Diary,_

_Picking a name – it sounds like a fairly easy task, and so it might be. For some people, but not for others. For instance, for Malfoy and me, it was horrible. It didn't take us long to come up with them, and we finally did agree on one, but even during that he kept trying to argue. He doesn't care one bit! He's not even trying! I don't know if I'm going to make it. This whole name-picking thing, though, would have been a lot easier if it weren't for Malfoy. He kept picking the most ridiculous names! What sort of egg would want the name Salazar? Perhaps somewhat of a nutter, but I am convinced that our egg is a genius. Now, if only the same were true for Malfoy…_

"I still think that Lucius is good. Must carry on the Malfoy family tradition." Draco smirked.

"Would that be the tradition where everyone has a horrid, beastly name?" Hermione snapped.

"My, my, aren't we touchy today!" Draco smirked.

Hermione sighed, frustrated. "I was up all night writing my essay for Snape. He wanted six lengths of parchment!"

Draco was puzzled. "But, Granger..."

"Call me Hermione, if you please. We are supposed to be married!" Hermione cut in.

"Ok... but, Hermione, that paper isn't due for two weeks!"

"I know, but I don't like to get behind on my homework."

Draco rolled his eyes. _Was there ever a bigger goody-two-shoes than Granger? _He snorted. _I doubt it!_

Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Hello, anyone home? Come on, Draco! We're supposed to be choosing a name!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Ok, since you obviously are just jam-packed with ideas, let's each write down a list of names to choose from."

"Yeah, whatever," was Draco's reply again.

They spent about ten minutes making a list, then swapped them to see what the other had come up with.

_

* * *

Hermione's List:_

_Harry_

_Dumbledore (Dumble or Dore for short)_

_Albus (if you don't like Dumbledore)_

_Ronald_

_Derek (after my favorite cousin)_

_

* * *

Draco's List:_

_Lucius_

_Draco_

_Salazar_

_Thomas_

* * *

"Thomas?" Questioned Hermione. "You go from Salazar to ... Thomas?"

Draco smirked yet again. "Think Tom Riddle."

Hermione gasped. "You would actually name your child after that man?"

Draco nodded. _Father would be proud. Like father, like son. Well, what if I don't want to be that son? What if I hate the name Voldemort and all that goes with it? Including Lucius Malfoy? But I can't let anyone here know that, I can't let my defenses down. The last time I did that, I got hurt._

"... so I think that's what we should do," Hermione finished. "What do you think?"

"Hm?"

"Draco, you have the attention span of a two year old! Can you not at least pay the slightest bit of attention to what I'm saying?" Hermione groaned and buried her face in her hands. She muttered something that sounded distinctly like, "Why me? Why me?"

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Draco sounded repentant. "Now, what were you saying?"

"In spite of the connotations, I like the name Thomas. So I think that's what we should name the baby. What do you think?"

"It was on my list, so I must like the name. But I can't believe we are actually agreeing! Don't you think we ought to argue it out? Wait 'til we've ripped our hair out in frustration?"

"Draco, this is a once in a lifetime thing. Please, just agree and let's move on. We have to make a schedule for who takes care of the baby when."

"Alright," Draco nodded. "Thomas it is."

"If you want, I'll take Thomas to Herbology, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, and Arithmancy," Hermione offered.

"And I'll take it – sorry – Thomas, to Divination, Potions, Transfiguration, and dinner." Draco licked his lips.

"Dinner isn't a subject! And besides, you'd most likely eat him by mistake!" Hermione protested. "If you're going to insist upon it, though, you have to take him to lunch and breakfast as well. But don't let Crabbe and Goyle near him, otherwise I'm quite sure he'll end up in the pit of their never-ending stomachs!"

"Very well. But have you realized, Hermione, that this is the second thing we've agreed upon without an argument? This has to be celebrated! Midnight, my dormitory. Bring the champagne. I'll take care of the rest." Draco laughed at the expression on Hermione's face. "Come on, don't tell me you haven't thought about it! I know I'm the sexiest man alive, and you can't possibly resist me!"

"Keep talking, ferret-boy, and I'll wipe that smile clean off your ugly face! And if that isn't good enough, I know a Weasley with a wicked bat-bogey hex that will permanently improve your looks."

"Don't call me ferret." Draco scowled. "Stupid, loony old man. He had no right to hex me, he should've gone to Azkaban for an unprovoked attack on a student."

"Unprovoked? You attacked Harry!" Hermione acted as though this was reason enough.

Draco disagreed. "Who cares what happens to Scarface? He's just the Boy-who-wouldn't-die!"

"So much for peace," Hermione muttered.

Just then, the bell rang.

"Students, please hand in a parchment with your names, the baby's name, and a care schedule at the front. And don't forget – we'll be meeting outside the front gates tomorrow for our Hogsmeade shopping trip! Work on your budgets and make a grocery list for next class. Ta-ta!" Ms. Ludney trilled in her high, annoying voice.

Hermione caught up with Ginny at lunch. "Gin, working with Draco is torture! We can barely agree on anything. And when we do, he manages to get us in an argument afterwards! This is the first thing that I've been worried about failing, but I think that there's a pretty good chance I will!"

"Oh, Hermione. You're over-reacting." Ginny looked across the room at Draco. "Besides, he's not that bad-looking." She giggled. "Maybe you can provide incentive for him to work harder."

"Now you're starting to sound like him!" Hermione exclaimed. "I just don't know if this project is going to work out. We have to meet in the library tonight to work on our budget. Care to join us?"

"Ah wudnjb muszle tij!" Ginny mumbled, her mouth full of turkey. She chewed, swallowed, then repeated, "I wouldn't miss it!"

"Now you're starting to sound like Ron," Hermione laughed as her friend stuffed her mouth again. "Like brother, like sister."

_Like father, like son..._

**A/N: Stay tuned for next time, when the two go grocery shopping, and Draco has some fun with our friend Thomas. R&R please, I love you all!**


	5. Sainsbury's

**Disclaimer: We all wish we owned Draco, but sadly he belongs to the ever-brilliant Ms. Rowling**

**A/N: I'm going away to camp, so I'll finish this when I get done. Happy reading!**

_Journal Notes:_

_If I ever step into a grocery store again, I swear on Tom Riddle's diary (wherever it went) that I will kill myself. Today was torture. If I was Minister of Magic, I would declare that all Purebloods could hire a Mudblood to do their shopping for them. Not that Purebloods do much shopping anyways... they can just conjure items from Witch Weekly's Cooking Catalogue to Succulent Scrumptious Suppers. But still – it was terrible! I actually had to pick up items that had been touched by muggles! And worse still... the whole store was full of them! I had to speak with one in order to buy the supplies! And they had all sorts of strange things... a glowing laser thing that beeped when the food went across it, and these big metal wagons that you had to put the food in. Such a strange experience! But NEVER, EVER AGAIN!_

Draco awoke early on Saturday morning. His clock read 7:30, but he couldn't get back to sleep, so he trudged into the bathroom to take a shower. Yesterday, he and Hermione had planned out their budget. Sadly, she had brought along the little Weasley, who annoyed him the whole time. She seemed like she was trying to set them up. Draco sneered. She was a fiery one, all right. But she had her heart set on Potter. As if it mattered to him! If she wanted to snog, that was fine with him. If she wanted more, that was fine with him too. If not, he had a whole fan club he could count on. But then there was Hermione... she puzzled him completely and utterly. She could be such a show-off, and she was so damn smart, but she didn't seem to care about her image at all. She didn't care about boys or looks, only her schoolwork and her friends. Her friends... Saint Potter and Weasel King. How could someone bear to be around them as much as she was? He so did not get her. Actually, the only girls he really "got" were girls like Pansy, girls that only wanted money and guys. And the only guys he hung out with were the ones that were only too happy to oblige the girls... while getting exactly what they wanted at the same time. Draco smiled mockingly. Oh, life was so predictable.

Draco stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his middle. He casually ran his fingers through his hair, and put toothpaste on his toothbrush. Then, after consulting the magical clock on the opposite wall, he changed his mind and simply used a cleaning and whitening charm. He then walked back into the dorm and pulled on his lucky green socks with the embroidered silver dragon and his boxers. He took careful consideration in picking his wardrobe of the day. He chose a black turtleneck sweater with black pants. He was rather insecure about going shopping with muggles, if the truth be told. He hadn't ever gone shopping with anyone, for that matter. He was nervous, but he wasn't going to let it show.

_Why, oh why was I partnered with a Muggle-born? It's obvious that she's gone shopping before, and now I'm going to make a fool out of myself! She'll tease me incessantly._

For some reason, the thought of Hermione teasing him was disturbing, and not just because it would damage his reputation. There was something else, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He shrugged it off, though, and after giving himself one more look in the mirror and putting on his robes, he swaggered down the stairs to the common room and out the door to breakfast. He stopped just outside the doors to the Great Hall and sniffed. He could smell the wonderful aromas of pancakes, bacon, French toast, and ... eggs!

_OH NO! I FORGOT THE STUPID EGG! HERMIONE'S GOING TO KILL ME!_

He started for the corridor, then reconsidered. He was so very hungry, and going back all that way, just for an egg... He had no other choice. He raised his wand, and with a deep cry, called out, "ACCIO THOMAS!"

For a few seconds, nothing happened. A few first-years that were standing by the doors gave him a strange look. He glared back at them, then fixed his eyes on the corridor. Out of the darkness, he could make out a shape hurtling towards him... Thomas flew past him, and with a crack and a crunch hit the face of one of the first years, pouring yolk all over the youth. The kid was so surprised that his mouth hung limply open. Bad idea. Yolk and egg white seeped into his mouth, and the look of horror on his face told Draco the worst was true – _McGonagall bought stale eggs! What a cheap hag!_

Once all the initial shock wore off, Draco began to laugh. He laughed even harder when the first year ran off, crying. He then realized what he had done. The laughing ceased. Hermione would really kill him now. He had killed their baby! The only way to solve this problem was with a bit of creativity. He looked frantically around the entranceway, but found nothing. He looked in the pocket of his robes, and found a crumpled piece of parchment. He remembered the transfiguration spell for food, and tried it on the paper.

"Éire!"

The paper slowly transformed, but it wasn't exactly what Draco was hoping for. The "egg" was purple, lumpy and squishy. Not the most convincing egg. There was only one more thing he could do. He decided that his life was more valuable than his breakfast, and ran for the library. There he found Snape, reading a book on medieval potions. Draco went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Professor, I was wondering if I could get your signature to go to the restricted section," Draco panted.

"And why are you in need of a book from that particular section?" One of Snape's eyebrows rose questioningly.

"It's rather urgent. It has to do with Future Living class," explained Draco.

"Then perhaps you should ask Professor McGonagall to give you her permission."

"But, you see, sir, I've done something that I have to remedy, otherwise I would get in trouble in this class." Draco hoped that his confidante wouldn't question the matter further. Unfortunately, this was not the case.

"And what might you have done to perhaps warrant a detention?" Snape's eyes glittered.

"Well, I sort of killed our child," Draco admitted. "I tried to replace it, but..." He pulled the forlorn-looking 'egg' from his bag.

Snape's shoulders began to shake, and his lips were trembling. But he managed to control himself, and commented, "I seem to remember a similar experience, only it was in a different class. We didn't have Future Living, we had it integrated directly into our Muggle Studies. It was a voluntary class, however I decided it might come in handy. I was wrong." Snape's mouth curved into a sneer. "And to whom did this child belong, aside from yourself?"

"Hbgrndjr." Draco mumbled.

"Hermione Granger?" Snape interpreted. Draco nodded. "In that case, I will assist you in restoring the 'child'. I couldn't let my best student be killed by an angry mother. What is her name?"

"Actually, it's a he. His name is Thomas." Draco smiled. If Snape was helping, he might be able to have a little fun with their child.

Hermione was confused. There was something about Draco that bugged her. She disliked him a lot, but she couldn't help but wonder if he was different underneath his façade. If it was a façade. She rolled her eyes. Knowing him, he probably was just as cruel beneath the surface as he was on it. She hoped that today they could at least be civil towards one another. That would be a step in the right direction.

"Mione, can you pass me some more Chudley Cannon Crunchies?" Ron pointed to the box on the table.

"Ron, you are an addict. Seriously, go to a Crunchies Anonymous meeting. You need it." Hermione rolled her eyes again and passed the box. "So, Harry – are you and Cho ready to shop?"

"You better believe it." Harry grinned. "We made our budget last night, and I'm ready to enter the world of muggles. Again."

"Well, you had better hurry." Ginny slid into the seat next to Hermione. "You're supposed to be out there already."

The Trio frantically finished their breakfasts and ran out of the Great Hall. When she got close to the gates, Hermione took of her robes and put them in her bag, revealing her new outfit. She had bought it with her mother, but hadn't found an occasion to wear it. It wasn't very fancy, but they were just going grocery shopping. She wore dark jeans with whitewashed highlights and a funky belt. Her top was a dusty pink, and it wrapped tightly around her. She quickly spotted Draco in the crowd. She had to admit, he looked pretty good in black. She started walking over to him, but Harry pulled her arm and pointed to the front of the crowd. Ms. Ludney was attempting to get everyone's attention, but it was failing miserably.

"She looks even more like a bat then Snape when she flaps her arms – rather, wings – like that." Ron commented.

Professor McGonagall intervened, and the assembled crowd was quieted.

"All right, everyone. I won't keep you long; I know you're all excited to get going."

"Oh, just dying," Draco commented.

"Mr. Malfoy, perhaps today you could at least make an effort not to be rude. Now, we will be going to Sainsbury's to do our shopping. Ms. Ludney will be giving you all £150 to spend." **(A/N: Help! I'm Canadian, and have no idea how much money British people spend on groceries! If anyone can help, please review and tell me so I can change it to a reasonable amount. Thank you!)**

"There are several rules, however, that you must follow:

You must not use magic in the store

You cannot reveal the fact that you are a witch or wizard to a muggle

Don't use the word muggle when addressing them

Refrain from doing anything that will attract attention to yourselves

Use your common sense

If you follow these rules, hopefully we will have a pleasant shopping experience with no trouble from the muggles. Just act as if you are one of them, and you'll do fine. This is an important learning experience, so do this as you would any other school activity. I think that's about it, please line up in front of Ms. Ludney to get your money, then gather around the portkey. We'll travel in groups of six." She gestured towards the pop bottle lying on the ground. "Go ahead!"

Hermione waded through the crowd until she found Draco.

"I'm rather excited about this!" She grinned. "Are you?"

"Hermione, I hardly get excited about anything." Draco smiled dryly. "It's a Malfoy trait – we're cool, calm, and collected."

"That's sad, though!" Hermione looked concerned. "You can't fully enjoy life if you don't get excited once in a while!"

_Who said anything about enjoying life? _Draco wanted to say. But instead, he just shrugged and went to stand in line. Hermione followed suit.

"Erm, Hermione," Draco nudged her. "You do know what to do with muggle money, right?"

Hermione smiled reassuringly. "Of course, Draco. Don't worry!"

"I'm not worried!" Draco frowned.

"Of course not, dear." They had reached the front of the line, and Ms. Ludney was beaming at Draco. "There's no need to be worried, so of course you aren't. Here is your money, enjoy yourselves!"

_Fat chance, _thought Draco. He touched Hermione's arm, directing her toward the portkey.

The touch made Hermione start. Draco withdrew his hand, cursing himself for being so stupid. _Why did I do that? I don't like her, she's just a filthy Mudblood!_

Meanwhile, Hermione was thinking, _Why did he do that? He doesn't like me, and I don't like him!_

_Or do you? _A voice inside her head said.

_No, I don't! _She glared inwardly.

_Who said he looked good in black?_

_OK, so he looks good. That doesn't mean I like him!_

Something similar was going on in Draco's head. _Damn, she looks fine today. For a Mudblood, that is. Ugh, what's the matter with me? There's no difference! Only in my father's world. And Voldemort's. But I'm not like that. Or am I? I hope not._

They reached the portkey, and put a hand on it. Harry, Cho, Ron, and Parvati joined them. Draco's eyes met Hermione's, and they stared at each other for a few seconds before they were jolted to a cluster of trees outside Sainsbury's.

The other couples dispersed, and Draco and Hermione were left together.

"Draco, do you have Thomas?" Hermione asked. "I forgot all about him!"

Draco smiled mysteriously. He reached slowly into his bag, and removed a small object. He looked around, and when he saw there were no muggles, he took out his wand and tapped the item with it. The object twisted and grew. Hermione's eyes grew just as large when she saw what it was.

"Draco, WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR EGG?" She wrung her hands frantically. "That is a baby! A live baby! What are we supposed to do with that? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THOMAS?"

"This is Thomas." Draco said calmly. "I got a tad bored with the egg, so I went for something more... realistic."

"Draco, we can't look after this! Do you have any idea how much work this entails?" Hermione was livid. "How could you do something like this without consulting me?"

Draco hesitated. "The... circumstances... didn't really allow it, so I did what I thought what was right."

Hermione sighed. "Ok, Draco. I'm going to let this go. I hope you realize that we'll have to do much more work to take care of this baby. It won't really affect our shopping, since we were supposed to buy for a baby anyways. And we may get extra credit marks for having a live child. But I expect you to do just as much work as I do!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, Hermione." Draco smiled. "It'll be OK. Just... relax."

"I am relaxed!" Hermione screeched.

"Ah..." Draco grimaced. "...Yes."

Hermione took Thomas from Draco, and cuddled him. They walked together to the store, stopping to pick up a shopping cart with a baby seat. Hermione strapped Thomas in, and pushed the cart into the store.

Hemione gave Draco the grocery list, and asked him to read the items aloud to her so she could pick them up. Thankfully, she had been in this particular Sainsbury's before, so she knew where everything was. They started in the fresh produce section to pick up several vegetables.

"We need apples, pears, carrots, and lettuce." Draco consulted the list.

"Ok, here we go." Hermione left Draco in charge of Thomas and the cart, and picked out several apples.

She then moved on to pears, and asked Draco to get the carrots and lettuce. Thomas started crying, so she took him out of the seat and rocked him. She looked at his little face, and cooed at him. She had to admit, Draco was good at picking cute babies.

"Thomas, we'll take care of you like you're our own," she promised him. He blew a raspberry at her, and she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Draco came back with an armload of carrots, and one bag of lettuce. "And I hope this is enough, but I wasn't sure how many you wanted."

Hermione laughed again. "I think that's a bit much. Here, take Thomas and I'll put some back."

Draco awkwardly reached for the baby, and held him gently. He could see hints of Hermione and himself in the child. He chuckled. Snape was certainly experienced at potion-making. He made faces at Thomas, and the baby giggled. Hermione came back then, and the "family" made their way towards the poultry counter.

"We need some chicken, I think," Draco looked at the list again. "Do you want to get it, or should I?"

"You can." Hermione picked Thomas back up. "I'm going to play with baby for a bit."

Draco couldn't help but smile. "So how much meat should I get?"

"250 grams should do it," Hermione said.

Draco walked up to the counter, suddenly very nervous. He didn't let it show, though, and waited for one of the clerks.

"250 grams of chicken, please," he asked very politely. Inside, though, he was disgusted. _Eugh! This muggle is touching my food! I hope it hurries up – what with the five-second rule and all._

"There you go, sir," the muggle said as he handed Draco the neatly-wrapped package.

"Um, thanks," replied Draco as he hurriedly walked away. _The less time I spend with muggles, the better!_

He walked towards their cart, but didn't see Hermione or Thomas. _Odd, _he thought. _They're probably just getting something from the next aisle._

He placed the meat inside the cart, but something didn't look right to him. _Chunky peanut butter? I could have sworn I told her to get smooth!_ Then he realized, _Wait a minute! This isn't our cart! We haven't even got to the peanut butter section yet. And we definitely DON'T wear Depends!_

He quickly grabbed the meat out of the cart and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Unfortunately, someone had. A forty-something woman with an enormous purse came hurtling towards him, screaming at the top of her lungs. All right, perhaps hurtling is the wrong word. Waddling would make more sense.

"Thief! Thief! Ghelp, someone call the police!" Her accent was slightly Greek, so her h's sounded like g's.

She hefted her suitcase into her right hand and swung through the air, narrowly missing Draco's head.

"Crazy muggles!" Draco cursed as he darted around the cart. He ran for the next aisle, still muttering threats.

"Draco! What are you doing?" Hermione was calmly choosing cereals. "Never mind, I don't even want to know. Did you get the meat? Rice Krispies or Cheerio's?"

"Nothing, yes, and how am I supposed to know?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Typical Pureblood. What do you say, Thomas? Cheerio's?"

Thomas gurgled.

"I'd call that a yes," Hermione grinned. "Draco, he is adorable!"

"Why thank you," Draco smirked. "I have impeccable taste when it comes to babies."

"Naturally." Hermione shook her head and laughed. "Come on, let's go pay."

"Do you have everything already?" Draco was flabbergasted. "I just got the meat!"

"Draco, I have plenty of shopping experience. If you know where everything is, it doesn't take nearly as long. Plus, I don't get in trouble with old Greek ladies." Hermione said the last part very quietly, but Draco caught it nonetheless.

"Excuse me, Ms. Martha Stewart! And yes, I do know who she is. She happens to be a witch, that's how she was able to cheat on the stock markets."

"Terribly sorry, Draco. But I thought women had a soft spot for you. Guess I was wrong." She giggled to herself and thought, _Well, partly wrong. I may have a bit of a soft spot for him... what am I thinking? I can't like a muggle-hater! I basically am a freaking muggle!_

They neared the cash registers, and found a short line. Soon, it was their turn.

"Draco, load the items onto the conveyer belt," Hermione instructed.

Draco did as he was told, but not without sticking his tongue out at her back. _So much for the mature Draco. I'm still a stupid kid, for Merlin's sake!_

Draco watched in fascination as the food moved towards the scanner. He jumped when the cashier moved the food across, causing a red laser to flash and a beep to sound. _Man, muggles are kind of freaky. And they have all this freaky stuff, too! Seriously, it's much easier just to conjure the stuff._

The cashier rung up the items, then Hermione paid for them. She picked up Thomas and a grocery bag, and motioned for Draco to do the same. He picked up the remaining bags, and managed a smile at the cashier before tearing towards the exit. After he was outside, he took a deep breath and turned towards a laughing Hermione.

"What's so funny?" He asked indignantly.

"You and your muggle-itis," Hermione continued to giggle. "You can't stand them, and it's pretty funny when you take it this far!"

"Oh, whatever Grang-Hermione."

"Careful there, Draco. We're married, you know." She smiled at Thomas, and bounced him on her hip. "Come on, we should meet the others. I think Thomas is hungry."

And as they walked towards the forest, Draco leaned close to Hermione and took in a deep breath of her scent.

**A/N: Wow, that was a long one! I just couldn't stop! Hope you all liked it, R&R please, it really helps me keep going. Much thanks to blondiluvbanana and Sever13 for their lovely reviews, and especially to Kerichi, my inspiration :)**


	6. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: All recognizable genius is J.K. Rowling's, and the rather mediocre rest is mine. Thanks also to all reviewers!**

**But now, without further ado, The Morning After!**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today in Future Living we're going to cook. Not such a big deal for me, but can you picture Draco in an apron? (So long as it's black. That would be so hot.) Eugh, what am I saying? Lately I've been going crazy! I've actually been thinking things like, Draco is hot, or whatever. It's driving me mad! I can' t like Draco, he's my enemy! He's a Slytherin and a Malfoy! I do admit the fact that he is rather good-looking (OK, he's hot), but you can't base a relationship on looks alone. As if there were a relationship. Even if I did like him (which I don't), he would never like me. After all, I am muggle-born. If Draco ever liked me, I would jump off the Astronomy tower. Seriously, it's never going to happen. Not that I want it to, but..._

Hermione stifled a yawn as she got out of bed. Everyone else was already at breakfast. She had not had a very good sleep, what with Thomas waking up every hour or so. She was just glad he was over the breast-feeding stage. That would be a nightmare! According to what Draco had told her, he was about 7 months old.

She consulted her calendar. It was September 13th. _That would make his birthday February 13th, the day before Valentine's Day._

_Wouldn't you like to have Draco as a Valentine? _a voice in her head whispered temptingly.

_No, I wouldn't! He's going to grow up to be just like his father! _she retorted angrily.

_You don't really believe that, do you?_ the voice was getting louder.

_Well, I suppose there is still hope. But that doesn't mean I like him! _Hermione groaned. _Not this conversation again! And the worst thing about it is, I'm having it with myself!_

She shook her head despairingly and got out of bed. She had managed to sneak Thomas up to her dormitory disguised as a bundle of robes. She had put a silencing charm on him so that he wouldn't give himself away. In order to conceal him and his crying during the night, she had found an adaptation of Harry's _muffliato_ spell. She could hear him when he was crying, but no one else could. He slept in a bassinet that she had charmed to look like her trunk, with the letters "H.G." on the side. She was worried about what she was going to do with him during class. She had to show McGonagall, there was no way around it. Hermione was certain that she wouldn't take Thomas away. She hoped that they would get extra credit for taking care of a real baby. It certainly was more work! Thomas had woken up at least five times in the night. She was glad it was Draco's turn tonight. Then, out of the blue, a thought struck her.

_What if Thomas was put under a Discontentment charm tonight? It'll take hours to get him to sleep, and after that he'll be waking up every five minutes, screaming his head off! Of course, it wouldn't hurt Thomas. He wouldn't remember anything by the next morning. _The voice in her head laughed. _Poor Draco! That would certainly wipe that smirk off his face. _She pictured Draco, rocking Thomas back and forth, cursing under his breath.

Then the other voice, her logical self, interrupted her reverie. _No way. _She shook her head fervently. _I would never have the guts to do that. And besides, Draco would just do something even worse._

She rolled her eyes for no particular reason and pulled on her robes. She picked Thomas up and quickly fed him, then put a sleeping charm on him and put him back in his bed. She hurried out of the dormitory and ran through the corridors to breakfast. Harry and Ron had saved her a seat, though they were almost done eating. She started to scarf down some toast.

"Hermione, you look really tired," Ron stated.

"Actually, Ron, it's just my new mascara," Hermione said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes once again, and continued to eat in a frenzy.

Harry and Ron shrugged at each other, and turned their attention back to their breakfast.

As Hermione reached for her goblet of juice, she happened to glance across at the Slytherin table. Draco was staring at her in a way that made her blush. His expression changed suddenly when he saw her glance at him. He smirked, then looked away. She found a spare bit of parchment in her bag, and quickly wrote him a note.

_Draco,  
Wait for me outside the Gryffindor common room after breakfast. I'll give Thomas to you; we have Potions first. Then I'll take him with me to History of Magic. After that we have lunch break, and it'll be your turn again. And then we can take him to Future Living together. Oh, and don't forget to put a silencing and bubble-head charm on him and keep him in the bag. Do not let anyone see him!_

Hermione folded the parchment into the shape of a dove, and sent it sailing over to Draco on invisible waters. She hoped he would get the hint that the dove was an indication of her desire for peace between them.

She drank the rest of her juice in silence, and then went back to the common room with Harry and Ron. When she got to the girl's dormitory, she opened Thomas' trunk and was pleased to see that the charm was still in effect. She reached into a pocket on the side of the trunk that held a special carrying bag for Thomas. She placed him carefully inside it, put a silencing charm on him to keep him quiet, a bubble-head charm to make sure he could breathe properly, and a Disillusionment charm on the bag to conceal it. Satisfied, she picked up her school bag as well and went to meet Draco.

She found him right outside the portrait-hole, harassing a few first-years that were outside it. He had confunded them to forget the password, and as a result they were stuck without their books.

"Draco, haven't you matured at all?" She sighed as she told the first-years the password. They scurried through the portrait-hole, glad to be away from "that evil Slytherin".

Hermione checked the corridor for passers-by, and once she was certain no one was watching she handed Draco the Disillusioned bag.

"Walk with me to Potions?" Draco asked, surprising Hermione.

"S-sure," she stuttered, having been caught off-guard.

They walked together, and Draco again caught a sniff of her scent.

_Ah, strawberry. _Her taste was impeccable, as strawberries were Draco's favourite fruit.

They walked into class just before the final bell rang. They were greeted by a roomful of stares, followed by fervent whispering. Blushing, Hermione took a seat next to Ron and two away from Harry. Draco went to the opposite side of the room, and sat between his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Silence," warned Professor Snape. "Today's potion requires the utmost attention. Some of you may snicker, but it is a potion that will teach you how to use new ingredients. We are making a gassy potion, which will cause the drinker to have extreme gas for exactly one hour. You have seventy minutes to make this potion. Instructions are," he waved his wand, "On the board."

As predicted, there were quite a few snickers in the class as they got out their ingredients and began to work on the potion. It always puzzled Hermione how Snape could keep that straight a face when he said such awkward things. As she prepared her cauldron, she snuck a glance over at Draco. He was looking at her as well, so she raised her eyebrows questioningly. He gave her a small wink and a thumbs-up. Unfortunately, Ron noticed this.

"Hermione, what is going on with you and Malfoy?" Ron demanded.

"Nothing! We're just partners for Future Living. Calm down, Ronald," Hermione said.

"Then why were you walking to Potions together?"

"Draco and I were just talking about the project!" Hermione insisted.

"Oh really. Calling him Draco, now are we?" Ron accused.

"Ron!" Hermione covered her face in despair. "Will you never learn to stop butting in on my business? This doesn't concern you!"

"Ron, lay off Hermione," Harry broke in.

Hermione gave him a grateful smile and Harry returned it.

Ron grumbled and gave Draco a dark look. Draco merely smirked in reply. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to work.

Most of the class seemed to be doing poorly. Neville's potion, instead of turning a bright aqua, was a mushy mustard-coloured substance. Ron's didn't look much better, and neither did Harry's. Snape had confiscated the textbook that the Half-Blood Prince had written in, so Harry's apparent "aptitude" for the subject had mysteriously deteriorated. Hermione was proud to note that her own potion was coming along nicely, and was on its way to completion. She snuck a glance at Draco, and was stunned to see him cleaning up his cauldron, a full and labeled flask lying on his desk. She narrowed her eyes, not liking to be undone in any class, especially not by a Slytherin. Draco looked over at her, and when he caught her stare he gave her yet another trademark smirk. She sighed exasperatedly, then gave her full attention back to her potion, which was threatening to turn a ghastly green colour.

_She's hot when she's mad, _Draco mused. He knew she didn't like being out-done, but he rather enjoyed the satisfaction of beating the Gryffindor, even if it was over something trivial. _I must be losing my edge as well as my mind, if I'm this pleased over a simple potion._ Draco shook his head distractedly and made his way to the front of the classroom.

"Professor Snape?" Draco waited until he had the Potions' Master's full attention before giving him the finished potion.

"Well done, Malfoy." Snape nodded approvingly. "Before you leave, I wish to inquire upon the status of the ... homework I aided you with previously."

Draco assured him that all was well, and went back to his desk to collect his bags. He motioned to Hermione that he would wait for her outside the classroom, infuriating Ron to the point that he 'motioned' to Draco something quite different.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley. And I do suggest that you keep your concentration on your potion, as it's beginning to turn the same shade as your hair." Snape's sardonic smile clearly showed his pleasure at watching Ron struggle to stay composed. Hermione gave him a warning nudge, and he turned back to his potion regretfully.

Draco exited the room quietly. Once in the corridor with the heavy door closed behind him, he took Thomas out of the disillusioned bag and cradled him. His right hand removed a tiny flask from his pocket, a 'sample' of his well-made potion.

"Shh, now," Draco hushed the baby, who was starting to fuss. "This will make you feel much better."

He put Thomas down for a moment, and took his bottle from the bag. Thankfully, Hermione had filled it with milk and charmed the bottle to stay cold. He warmed it, then unscrewed the top and poured the potion inside.

Draco removed the bubble-head charm from Thomas and began to feed him, a self-satisfied smile starting to creep over his handsome face.

Hermione emerged from the classroom just as Draco finished feeding Thomas. She took the baby while Draco replenished the bottle and tucked it away.

"He is such a cute baby!" Hermione smiled down at Thomas, who was sucking his thumb sweetly. Just then, a strange smell caught her attention. "Draco, does he need his diaper changed?"

"Um..." Draco's eyes darted back and forth, as if looking for an excuse to appear out of thin air. "Actually, I just changed him. He must still smell a bit." He gave a feeble grin, trying to appear perfectly innocent.

Hermione gave him a strange look, but had to leave it at that because they could hear students coming to the door. She hurriedly re-did the bubble-head charm and the silencing charm, and put Thomas back in the bag. And not a moment too soon, for Harry and Ron came bursting out of the room.

"Whew, that was a close one!" Ron was saying.

"Yeah, you just barely missed getting detention!" Harry laughed.

Ron joined in, but his laughter vanished when he saw Malfoy standing next to Hermione.

"Sod off, bastard!" Ron's comment came just at the wrong time, for Snape had just appeared in the doorway.

"Detention, Mr. Weasley. My dungeon, tonight after dinner. And another twenty points from Gryffindor," Snape said silkily. "Now, shouldn't you all be off to your next class?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly walked away, glad for the chance to escape.

"History of Magic next, then?" Ron asked once they were farther from the dungeon. "Is that with Slytherin today?"

"No, Ron, it isn't. So can you relax now?" Hermione smiled at him.

"Yeah, I guess," Ron muttered. "He just makes me so damn angry!"

Hermione and Harry exchanged looks that mutually decided to let Ron sort himself out. He kept mumbling as they mad their way to History of Magic, whilst Harry patted him on the back and said, "It'll be OK, mate."

Harry and Ron reached the classroom first, but Hermione lingered in the hallway for a moment. She still smelled something odd. She tried to be nonchalant as she leaned toward the bag she knew was there, and sniffed. Harry, however, did not know the bag was there, so when he turned around, he saw her bent slightly in an awkward position, looking as though she was sniffing her hip.

"Erm... Hermione?" He inquired tentatively. "Is everything alright?"

She straightened immediately, her eyes wide. "Oh, quite," she replied, sounding rather flustered. "Shall we?"

He nodded, and they went in together.

Hermione sat down next to Harry and opened her books. She noted amusedly that Professor Binns was looking as translucent as ever, and hoped that today's lesson would be tolerable, at the very least. Binns took attendance, and began the lesson. They were learning about the witch hunts of the 14-1700's, and Hermione could feel her attention slipping. Next to her, Harry's head would droop, then snap up again as he began to fall asleep. On the other side of Harry, Ron's eyes were closed and his chin was resting on his chest. Hermione willed herself to stay focused, but her eyelids felt so heavy.

Then, ever so slowly, she started to smell something... again. The same smell grew stronger and stronger, and climaxed in a sudden explosion of sound: the release of gas. Ron's head snapped up, Harry's eyes opened wide, and Hermione's face turned pale, then purple, then the brightest shade of red quite comparable to a new firetruck. Professor Binns stopped speaking, and he looked down from his podium sternly. The entire class was staring at Hermione, mouths open in shock. The smell was impossible to ignore, and everyone plugged their noses in disgust. For a moment, it was completely silent. Then, "Hermione" let another one fly...

"Good gods, Granger!" was all Dean Thomas could say. "I didn't know the elves served chili for breakfast! Or did you have a slip of that potion this morning?"

The rest of the class was suffocating too much to laugh. Even Professor Binns could barely breathe, and he physically couldn't! Finally, he managed to choke out, "Everyone evacuate!"

Hermione felt like her face was melting off. She could feel tears welling up, a combination of embarrasment and the sheer heat radiating off her face. She buried her head in her hands, and swore another vow: _Draco Malfoy, I hereby swear that if I ever make it out of here alive, I WILL KILL YOU._

**A/N: Wow. I still can't believe it's done... I think it's been almost a year since I last updated, and I kind of forgot about it... but this thing was sitting half-finished on my hard drive, and a few days ago I found it again and was like "What the heck, I may as well finish the chapter." So I did, and now I'm hoping to finish the story:D so hope you all liked it, thanks again to all previous reviewers, and REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE!**


End file.
